


Celebration

by Raka73



Category: League of Legends
Genre: First Kiss, Groping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Young Graves and Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raka73/pseuds/Raka73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same deal as always; do the job, get paid, and go celebrate. In their never ending quest for bigger and bigger heists, this was the best Graves and Fate had ever pulled off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

It was the same deal as always; do the job, get paid, and go celebrate. In their never ending quest for bigger and bigger heists, this was the best Graves and Fate had ever pulled off. It had been a good plan; with Fate's silver tongue and expert card skills, and Graves' stocky build and cold stare, no one questioned their disguises as a dealer and a security guard. Graves made sure no one came after the pair as Fate hustled countless tourists out of their money. As they had anticipated, their plan went off without a hitch. 

As Graves changed back into his normal clothes, he smiled to himself; in that moment, he felt like he and Fate were the two most clever men in the world. In the beginning, he thought Fate would stick around for a few jobs, but they'd been pulling off different heists all around Valoran for almost three years. They even put together their own crew, composed of a few guys they'd met before leaving Bilgewater. They were all waiting for him at the bar, in the very same casino they'd just robbed. He took his seat between Fate and Kolt. A shot glass sat at the counter in front of him.

"There he is," Fate said, smiling at Graves as he gave him a slap on the back. 

"Done prettyin' yourself up, Malcolm?" Kolt asked. Her twin brother, Wallach, sat on the other side of her. The two were no more than 18 or 19, and with the same short, copper hair and lanky build, it could be hard to tell them apart sometimes. The two were quick with their hands, and excelled at pulling off robberies. At the very end sat a man they all called the Brick. He was originally from Noxus, but decided to leave for Bilgewater to avoid being drafted. He lived up to his nickname; the guy was massive, in size and height. Not only could he hold his own in a fight, but he was a hell of a lot smarter than he looked. 

"We just pulled off our biggest job yet, I'm entitled to look as pretty as I want," Graves replied, before gesturing to Fate. "'Course, this bastard did most of the work." 

Fate chuckled. "Why Malcolm, you're makin' me blush," he teased. He picked up his own shot glass and raised it in the air. "To another job well done." 

"To another job well done!" They all toasted before downing their drinks. Graves noticed it was good stuff, probably expensive shit, but they could sure as hell afford it. He'd have to order more. As he put the glass down, he noticed Fate smiling at him again, before turning his gaze away. Graves didn't think anything of it; Fate always liked to watch people carefully. And away, he figured the other man had had a few drink while he was in the bathroom. 

The booze was fine, but Graves was dying for a smoke. Since he'd been stuck inside all evening, he hadn't had a smoke since that afternoon. He checked his pockets, then sighed a bit when he found they were empty. He must've forgotten to bring any with him. "You got a smoke?" he asked, turning to Fate. 

"Yeah, I was just about to go out anyway." Fate stood up, with Graves doing the same shortly after. 

The two went out the back exit into the alley behind the place. Fate took out a cigarette before handing one to Graves, who readily took it. They lit their cigarettes under the same flame before parting, leaning next to each other on the wall. Graves took a long drag, his body grateful for the nicotine. He usually smoked cigars, but he took what he could get. "You did good today," he said, before taking another drag. 

"I could say the same for you," Fate replied.

"I didn't do shit except stand around."

Fate smiled to himself. "And you looked good doin' it."

Graves snorted a bit; the other man was definitely buzzed. Fate made flirty comments at everyone from time to time, and again, Graves was used to it. 

They simply smoked for awhile, until Fate put out his cigarette under the heel of his boot. Graves figured the other man was going back inside, so it took him by surprise when Fate put a hand next to him on the wall, leaned in close, and kissed him. The contact was short, but Graves noticed Fate's lips were softer than he would've expected. Graves was in shock for a moment after it ended, his face burning, until he forced a grin. "Goddamn, Tobias, I was gone for ten minutes. How much they give you to drink?"

"I ain't drunk, Malcolm," was his reply. His voice was low, soft, how one might talk when they’re trying to comfort another.

"Right, and I ain’t a wanted man." 

There was no hint of Fate’s usual smile when he said, "I’m not fuckin' drunk. I kissed you completely sober." He had a good poker face, but Graves could tell the serious expression the other man wore was sincere.

Graves found himself silent. Fate had never made any attempt to hide his interest in both sexes, and no one had really minded it. He'd never considered Fate might be attracted to him, and had never thought about his partner that way. Now that he had been forced to, he realized the thought appealed to him.

"Malcolm, I'm-" 

"Shut it." He took hold of Fate's jacket and pulled him back. He rested a hand on the back of Fate's head before kissing him again. Graves felt hands rest on his waist as the taller man moved in close. Those soft lips were smiling against his, and Graves was hit by a sudden fear that the two might part. His grip on Fate's jacket grew tighter. Fate chuckled a bit, and Graves felt the other man's breath ghosting against his lips. Just as quickly as they stopped, they started again, this time with all hesitancy gone. A hand slid along Graves’ thigh, working slowly back up before rubbing him through his pants. Fates lips moved down his neck, sucking at the skin there as his hand stayed busy. If he wasn’t so damn horny, Graves would never let Fate pin him up against the wall like this. Though he felt odd not having control, he was enjoying it too much to ask to stop. 

“Y’know,” Fate murmured. “I’m sure our crew wouldn’t mind a rest before we leave town…” He pressed a few more kisses to Graves’ neck. “And this place rents rooms.”

Graves had no trouble guessing what Fate was hinting at. He chuckled to himself. “And I’m sure you’re tired from countin’ cards all day.” 

Fate was grinning a bit when he moved back to face Graves. “Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired.”

“Well, let’s go in and order us a couple rooms, then.” 

And after they straightened themselves out and returned to the bar, they did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write these two for a while so here's something short that I did at like 3 in the morning. I'm planning something longer and I hope to finish it soon.


End file.
